Ironic and Iconic
"Ironic and Iconic" is the third episode of ''SurvivORG: PanORGma - ORGxile Island''. Day 6: Final 18 Swap The tribes were gathered in #immunity-challenge-3 for their next challenge, which was told to be the Scavenger Hunt, but before they could take part, the tribes swapped, from 4 initial tribes of 5 to 3 tribes of 6: Bayoneta 2.0, Casaya 2.0, and Viveros 2.0. Day 7: Final 18 Immunity Challenge - "The Scavenger Hunt" The three tribes, Bayoneta 2.0, Casaya 2.0, and @Viveros 2.0 took part in the SurvivORG classic of the Scavenger Hunt in #immunity-challenge-3. Players had to find items and post pictures with their username next to them in order to score points for their tribe. This challenge was close and came down to the wire. Bayoneta 2.0 and Viveros 2.0 started off with a large lead over Casaya 2.0, who closed the deficit at the end but came just short, ending in a 96-96-91 finish, with Casaya heading to Tribal Council. Bayoneta 2.0 won Fredboat as their final points were posted faster than Viveros 2.0. Natalie and Robert were sent to Exile as they were the last ones randomly selected for their tribes during the Tribe Swap. Day 8: F18 Tribal Council Casaya 2.0 headed to #tribal-council-3 for the first Tribal Council of any tribe after the swap. The tribe was comprised of 2 former Casaya (Brianna and Vlin), 2 former Viveros (Derek and Musette) and one of each Bayoneta and La Mina (Kyle and Cia). Musette and Kyle had prior connections, as did Cia and Vlin, to varying extent. The tribe was almost immediately split right down the middle, with Brianna, Cia, and Vlin together against Kyle, Musette, and Derek. Brianna, Cia and Vlin targeted Kyle because they believed the others would flip on a revote, and not go to rocks for him because he was a loose cannon. The other 3 targeted Vlin for perceived inactivity and an inability to connect. Both sides believed that someone would flip initially, but at Tribal Council the votes tied 3-3 on Kyle and Vlin, leading to a publicly exposed rift in the tribe, and a debate about lying and pre-existing relationships. Kyle contested his relations to Musette with Cia and Brianna, who declared they were willing to go to rocks. Again, both sides continued the debate as they held firm. It was speculated that Derek may have flipped, but his bonds with Musette from Viveros held, and he submitted for Vlin a second time along with her. The girls backed up Vlin, and for the first time in SurvivORG history, the players drew rocks. This happened at just the 3rd Tribal Council of the game, and the first for the tribe. The rock draw was held live, and Brianna was rocked out to become the 3rd player eliminated from SurvivORG: PanORGma. She finished in 18th Place. Trivia * This was the first Rock Draw in SurvivORG history, after 12 full seasons and 2 Tribal Councils prior. Brianna became the first player ever in SurvivORG to be rocked out of the game. * This was the first time in SurvivORG that the 3 first eliminations of the game were all women. * The episode title was given by Robert, talking about Natalie on Exile Island.